


The King of Minneapolis: cover art

by Teaotter



Category: Purple Rain (1984)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Cover Art, Fanart, Gen, hosted at photobucket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cover art for The King of Minneapolis</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King of Minneapolis: cover art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [r_lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_lee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The King of Minneapolis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/293558) by [r_lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_lee/pseuds/r_lee). 




End file.
